


Disconnessione

by pica



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: All Things Marvel Summer Fest, Charles in a Wheelchair, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Prima o poi dovrai smetterla di prendere quel siero, lo sai."</i> </p>
<p>[Post DoFP; l'effetto del siero non dura in eterno, e Charles sa di avere bisogno di qualcuno quando arriva il momento]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnessione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in risposta al prompt "Disconnessione", per l'["All Things Marvel Summer Fest"](http://spandex-ita.livejournal.com/24045.html?thread=180461#t180461)

"Andiamo, Charles, non puoi davvero dirmi di no."

Charles si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo mentre le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso, che potrebbe risultare quasi davvero divertito, se non fosse che questa è la terza volta che Erik insiste. Raccoglie la vestaglia abbandonata sul divano, un paio di libri impolverati sul tavolino ed un bicchiere mezzo pieno di liquore, prima di voltarsi verso di lui.

"Oh, posso eccome" stringe le spalle, tornando a dargli la schiena appena in tempo per scorgere il suo sospiro esasperato. "A dire il vero l'ho appena fatto, miocaro, vecchio _amico_ , ed ora te lo ripeto" si affretta a raggiungere la cucina, senza voltarsi, alzando la voce per scongiurare ogni remota possibilità che l'altro non lo senta, e che semplicemente continui ad ignorarlo. "Non puoi rimanere qui!"

Erik sbotta digrignando i denti, ma non si dà per vinto. "Charles!" lo richiama, inseguendolo lungo il corridoio.

Charles si blocca. Le spalle si incurvano appena, le labbra strette, il sorriso di poco  fa che non fatica a svanire del tutto, tramutandosi in una smorfia irritata. "Ascolta" continua a non voltarsi "non so cosa tu abbia fatto questa volta e, Dio, non voglio nemmeno saperlo. Ho persino paura ad accendere il notiziario. Ma non ti lascerò rovinare tutto di nuovo."

Erik avanza di un passo. "Fammi almeno spiegare-"

"No, Erik" Charles si volta, le narici dilatate, il capo che si scuote appena, lo sguardo stanco, carico di esasperazione. "Quando dico che non voglio saperlo, lo intendo davvero" stringe i libri al petto, le dita attorno al bordo del bicchiere. Abbassa gli occhi per un attimo, prima di tornare a rivolgerli all'altro. "Non puoi venire a chiedere ospitalità qui. Non più." Quando torna a volgergli la schiena, sente il silenzio di Erik avvinghiarsi al petto come il peggiore dei presagi. Ma è un sollievo che abbia smesso di insistere. E' un sollievo, _davvero_. Va bene così, non può stare qui, non adesso che si è finalmente deciso a rimetter mano al progetto per l'Istituto.

"Immagino che sia il momento in cui ci salutiamo di nuovo, amico mio" la voce di Erik è poco più di un soffio indistinto alle sue spalle, un suono fragile, inghiottito dal rumore di passi che si allontanano e da un suo "Arrivederci" appena udibile, tanto ingenuamente sincero quanto tristemente disilluso.

"Addio, Erik" soffia Charles, chiudendo gli occhi senza avere il coraggio di voltarsi, per l'ultima volta.

 

 

 

_Buona fortuna per tutto quanto, Charles._

 

 

Il bicchiere scivola dalle dita del professore e precipita a terra. Quando si schianta al suolo esplode in un fragore di cristalli che si sparpargliano attorno ai suoi piedi. Abbassa gli occhi, ma una vertigine gli fa perdere l'equilibrio.

_Charles?_

"No..." sibila, un principio di panico che rompe la voce, ed è costretto ad allungare una mano, cercando di aggrapparsi alla parete. "No" ripete, chiude gli occhi, li stringe fino a sentire male - se li riapre è finita: la stanza inizierà a vorticare, il pavimento non sarà più saldo sotto i suoi piedi, cadrà a terra. Il momento in cui aprirà gli occhi, sarà il momento in cui le sue gambe cederanno.

"Charles?" c'è affanno nella voce di Erik, d'un tratto di nuovo così vicina.

"E' tutto a posto, solo un mancamento, starò meglio dopo aver riposato" Charles tiene la testa bassa, le dita disperatamente avvinghiate alla parete. Ciocche di capelli scivolano sulla fronte, e spera con tutte le proprie forze che Erik non si accorga dei suoi occhi chiusi, della disperazione con cui sta cercando di mantenersi cieco di fronte alla realtà.

_Le gambe. Il siero._

"No!" a denti stretti, Charles cerca di guadagnare un altro passo, ma quando le ginocchia iniziano a formicolare ed il panico gli fa tremare il petto, è costretto a sollevare anche l'altro braccio per non rovinare a terra. I libri si riversano sul pavimento provocando un tonfo sordo, ovattato dal sopravvenire di un crisi di panico.

"Erik, smettila" il capo del professore si scuote nervosamente, tenta di recuperare l'equilibrio perduto, ma inizia a faticare a sentire persino i polpacci, adesso. I talloni gli tremano. Non può cedere. Non vuole cedere adesso.

"Smettila di fare cosa?"

"Smettila... smettila di pensare. Non..." si copre la testa con il palmo della mano, le dita che affondano fra i capelli, spingendo contro le tempie, contro la fronte, fino a far sbiancare la pelle.

"Charles, è tutto a posto."

"No-"

E' finita. La sua parte marcia si è ormai disconnessa da quella sana, il suo corpo non ha più un senso, non ha più funzione, e lo sente scivolare via, superfluo, alieno. Può contare solo sulla sua mente, adesso, e la sua mente gli strazia la testa con la forza di mille voci che non gli appartengono. Sconnesso da sé - il proprio corpo, il nido più accogliente, il fulcro dell'identità - e connesso al resto del mondo, che lo voglia o no. Erik direbbe che è giusto così. Lo sta pensando, riesce a sentirlo. Forse, dopotutto, ha ragione lui. Da quando ha iniziato a pensare alla telepatia come alla più meschina delle condanne...?

Trov le braccia di Erik a raccoglierlo.

"Charles" soffia, con la determinazione di chi non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare. "Va tutto bene, ti porto di là."

"No, ce la faccio da solo, lascia stare Erik, ce la faccio da solo" mormora, ma gli occhi rimangono chiusi e le dita si avvinghiano disperate soffocando il tessuto della camicia di Erik. Non arriva risposta da parte sua, e a Charles non manca l'intenzione per opporsi, ma non ha più le forze per farlo. Sotto le palpebre umide gli occhi bruciano, si lascia sollevare, non ha altra scelta se non aggrapparsi al collo di Erik ed aspettare che sia tutto finito: la vergogna, l'umiliazione, il panico. Il frastuono nella sua testa.

"Ci siamo" lo distende sul divano. Charles getta la testa all'indietro, affondando il viso fra le mani. Sa che Erik ci sta mettendo tutta la cura possibile, nel sistemargli le gambe ( _è inutile_ , vorrebbe dirgli, _sono solo pezzi di carne morta_ ); quelle non le sente, ma i suoi pensieri si.

"Charles. Va tutto bene."

_Non dev'essere facile. Mi dispiace. Come stai? Mi dispiace. E' colpa mia. Non doveva andare in questo modo. Scusa. E' giusto così. La tua telepatia. Non puoi esistere senza la tua mutazione. E' giusto così. Mi dispiace così tanto._

"Erik, ti prego."

"Mh?"

"Smetti di pensare. Per favore."

Erik annuisce - Charles lo sa anche se non può vederlo -, prima di allungare una mano sulle sue, distogliendole dal viso. Charles non ha davvero la forza per opporre resistenza, ma non riesce a fare a meno di gettare lo sguardo altrove, affondando il viso contro i cuscini del divano, soffocando la propria voce. "Puoi andare adesso" gli dice. Sembra una supplica.

"Devi essere davvero impazzito per dire una cosa del genere."

E forse lo è davvero. Per stringere le dita aggrappandole a quelle di Erik, per serrare gli occhi attorno a lacrime che non vuole versare. Per odiare la sua voce. Per desiderarla così tanto. Per avergli chiesto di smetterla.

"Charles, adesso guardami."

Sente la sua presenza su di sé, il peso del suo corpo farsi più vicino, opprimerlo, _soffocarlo_.

"Guardami."

Le dita di Erik si divincolano dalla sua stretta, ma lo fanno in maniera talmente delicata che sembrano quasi chiedere scusa, e non passa un istante che Charles le avverte sfiorargli il viso, la guancia ispida di barba trascurata, i capelli, il mento. Il respiro si affanna, soffocato dai cuscini e dal riverbero del panico della crisi di poco fa. Erik trascina il suo viso delicatamente, costringendolo a voltarsi. Charles lo lascia fare, ma evita il suo sguardo in ogni modo.

"Charles, che ti succede?"

_Dove sei, Charles?_

"Sono qui" sibila, ma vorrebbe solo dirgli che ha paura. Che è per questo che non lo riconosce più.

"Prima o poi dovrai smetterla di prendere quel siero, lo sai."

"Lo so" aggrappa le dita alla sua camicia, forse con l'intenzione di trascinarlo giù contro di sé, ma il tremore che gli percuote le mani privandole di ogni forza fa apparire il gesto come nulla di più che la patetica, disperata richiesta di compassione di un uomo mutilato, mortificato. Spezzato. Non è questo che vuole - Erik lo sa -, non ha mai avuto bisogno della pietà di nessuno.

"Se continui così non ti abituerai mai. Non puo rinunciare ai tuoi poteri, Charles."

"Lo so" ripete. Odia quando gli parla così, come se sapesse tutto, come se potesse decidere per lui, eppure non sarebbe capace di dargli torto. "Lo so. Ho provato a smettere, ma a volte ne ho semplicemente bisogno, Erik" le dita sbiancano "ne ho semplicemente bisogno."

Erik annuisce, afferra la sua mano  e l'allontana dalla camicia, si abbassa per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte. Solo quando si rialza, Charles riesce a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio da guardarlo negli occhi, abbozzando un'occhiata goffamente diffidente, ferita, ma in fondo riconoscente. Erik sorride piano, come confortato.

"Che c'è?" domanda Charles.

"Bentornato, Charles" gli dice, ed il professore aggrotta la fronte, dubbioso, strappandogli un secondo sorriso, appena più marcato. "Posso restare, quindi?" incalza.

Le labbra di Charles si stringono e per un istante lo sguardo fugge altrove, dalle narici scappa uno sbuffo contrariato, ma in fin dei conti non ha il coraggio di dirgli di no. Non riuscirebbe comunque a rimanere solo, adesso, per quanto chiudersi nel silenzio della propria mente sarebbe la scelta più semplice. "Immagino che dovrà riabituarmi alle voci" abbozza "e probabilmente avrò bisogno di... assistenza."

"Ovviamente" annuisce Erik.

"Farai tutto quello che ti dico. E niente casini, guerre o disordini internazionali mentre sei qui."

"Mi sembra ragionevole."

"Ottimo."

"Affare fatto, allora" Erik sorride.

Dalle labbra di Charles sfugge un sospiro. Il torace torna a sollevarsi regolarmente, la gola brucia un po' meno, così come gli occhi, e le dita non gli tremano più. Riesce a sollevarle per posarle su quelle di Erik. "Per prima cosa dovrai portarmi la mia sedia" gli dice. "E' nello studio. E già che ci sei, potresti buttare le fiale che sono rimaste sul mio comodino?"

"Sai che l'avrei fatto comunque" Erik stringe le spalle, ed entrambi si lasciano sfuggire un sorriso.

"Ah, un'ultima cosa."

"Mh?"

Le dita di Charles si sollevano a sfiorare la guancia di Erik, lo trascina giù, socchiude gli occhi, e si perde nel sapore delle sue labbra che premono sulle proprie. Per un attimo, tutto quanto rimane in silenzio, sospeso nell'intima quiete del loro bacio.

"Bentornato anche a te, Erik."


End file.
